Adjustable fastenings of ball joints to track rods are already known in which the joint housings of the ball joints are provided with a threaded stud which is screwed into the ends, slotted lengthwise, of a track rod pipe, and fixed by clamping shells. But this adjusting method cannot be applied directly to track rods with a U-profile. Moreover, a precise setting is only possible if both ends of the track rod are provided with two inner threadings, running opposite each other, to receive two ball studs. Finally, the mounting and adjustment of the previously known fastenings are relatively expensive.
From German Disclosure No. 21 30 898 is known a steering rod in which the linking points of track rods to a connection rod are adjustable. For this, ball joints are provided which, by bolt sections, grip through lengthwise holes of a central rod, and are clamped by means of clamping screws. But this construction is not especially easy to use. In particular, high initial forces are necessary in order to secure the clamping screws sufficiently.